


You Wanted to Run

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Physical Abuse, Prostitute Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is running from his life with his father and Brother. He never meant to stop along the way, but he is glad that he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanted to Run

Running was something that Sam knew well. He always felt like he had been running. Running from bullies in the school yard who hadn’t learned who his brother was yet. Running with his father from town to town looking and searching for God knows what. Running with his Brother in hopes for a normal life.

Running from his father

Sam didn’t expect to stop anywhere on the way to Palo Alto when he left. He expected to drive all night. Run and run and run until he was far away from John. It was well into the wee hours of morning that he found himself getting too tired to drive safely. He wanted to press on. Wanted to keep going but while he might not care if his car crashed and burned, he did care about hitting some one else.

He pulled into the next city. Large enough. But he was only on the outskirts. The diner was seedy but it boasted the best pie and home cooking around. The thought made him miss Dean instantly. He hadn’t said good bye and the thought of that plagued him. Dean deserved a good bye… But Sam knew that his older brother would have convinced him to stay.

He sat down at the bar area. No need taking up a table just for him. The place was otherwise empty, save for one person, wrapped up in a trench coat. Sam ordered a salad with chicken and a piece of cherry pie. He drank coffee while he waited for his food.

“ Can I get you another cup?” the waitress asked the man one stool over from Sam.

“ Yes Please.”

“ Its late… you should be heading home.” The waitress was middle aged and looked tired but friendly. Sam watched them from the corner of his eye.

“ I still have work to do… I haven’t made enough this evening.”

“ You look exhausted, Cas. How can he expect you to bring in more when you look like you are ready to drop.”

The man, Cas rubbed his face. “ I don’t know.”

Its none of your business, none of your business Winchester… Sam couldn’t help it. He was too much of a softie. It was in his blood to help people. “ are you alright?”

Cas turned to him. Now that Sam could see his whole face he could see that he sported a shiner over one eye. It was fresh too. Purple and blue like engine oil on water in some parking lot. Cas looked young, but… older some how. Sam could tell that he had lived a hard life.

“What do you care?” He asked. His tone was defensive, but also curious.

“ I just… Is there some way I can help?”

The waitress poured Cas another cup of coffee and slid a muffin his way.

“ Thanks, Laura. - That depends…” Cas told him.

Laura winked.

“ Depends on what?” Sam asked, taking another sip of coffee and moving to the stool beside Cas.

“ I haven’t seen you here before.” Cas replied. Sam was taken aback by the slight change in conversation.

“ No… I am passing through. Looking for a room for the night.”

Cas chewed his lip, thinking. “ I know of a few good motels you can stay in…”

“ That would be helpful.” Sam smiled. He liked Cas’ deep rumble of a voice. It seemed to juxtapose his intense blue eyes and soft features nicely. Sitting closer, he could see just how attractive Cas was.

“Maybe we can help each other.”

Cas looked Sam up and down. “ you don’t look like the kind of person who can help me.”

Sam frowned. “ Why is that?”

“ You look like a decent guy.”

Okay, now Sam was confused.

“ Look at me.” Sam did. It was then that he noticed the skin tight jeans under the trench coat and the low cut V of the tee shirt Cas was wearing. “ You don’t look like the kind of person who would need to pay for company.”

Ooh…

Sam swallowed. “ Why are you in need of help?”

Cas gestured vaguely to his face. “ People don’t exactly want to hire a whore who has a shiner like this.” Sam flinched at the harsh term that Cas used for himself. “ I need to make another five hundred before morning or…” He sighed defeated, looking down.

“ Or what?” Sam was almost afraid to ask

“ Or my… I guess Pimp for lack of a better word, gives me more of these.” again he gestured to his face.

Sam frowned. “ How could some one hit you like that?”

“ That’s what happens if you don’t make enough.” Sam swallowed again and hardly noticed when Laura placed his order in front of him. He had a grand sitting in his back pocket. He could easily afford to give Cas the money he needed. Granted, he needed the cash to get to Palo Alto, but he had two more stolen credit cards on his person that he could max out at an ATM if needed. He didn’t like doing that… but… There was something fragile about the beautiful, broken man in front of him that he just wanted to… fix.

“ If you can show me how to get to this motel you mentioned, I will pay you 500 for your help.”

Cas’ mouth dropped. “ Like you have that kind of money on you.”

“ I do. I will pay you before we get there.”

Cas narrowed his eyes, clearly disbelieving. Sam didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t believe it either. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and slid it to Cas. “ Here. I will give you this now and the rest when we get there.”

“ Who are you?” Cas asked with disbelief.

“ O-oh. I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.” Sam held his hand out to shake.

Cas looked at him like he was an alien. “ Castiel Novak.”

“ Castiel.”

“ My parents were…eccentric.”

“ Ooh.” Sam wanted to ask how Cas had gotten into his field of work but felt it would be rude.

“ Where are you headed?” Cas asked. Sam rose a brow. “ You mentioned you were passing through.”

“ Stanford.”

“ You look like you are running…”

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “ Yeah, I am.” He really didn’t see the point in lying.

He explained what happened. How he and his brother had grown up on the road, doing odd jobs and how he couldn’t stand to be with his dad any longer. How he missed Dean and hoped that he would come visit him in school.

Cas told Sam that he had been running once too. But that he had run into the wrong direction and ended up here he was now. Still looking for another place to run. They kept talking until Sam finished his meal and they payed their bills.

Cas got into Sam’s car gingerly when it was time to go. It was as if he still couldn’t believe this was happening. He gave directions to a motel that was close by. Sam wasn’t surprised to learn that they charged by the hour. Sam just gave them a credit card and told them that he would pay after because he didn’t know how long he would sleep.

When they had gotten to the room that Sam had rented, Sam handed Cas the rest of the money. The shorter man stood there stunned, looking at the bills. “ I didn’t think you would go through with it…” He said quietly.

“ Hey I promised, didn’t I?”

“ I didn’t know that meant anything any more…”

Sam just shrugged. “ Will you be alright now?”

“ Yeah…”

“ Goodnight then.” Sam gave him a small smile, but found that he wasn’t sure he wanted him to go. He enjoyed Cas’ company. The conversation they had together.

Cas looked up with a furrowed brow. “ Good night? You don’t… Sam, I have to earn this money. I can’t just take this?”

Sam’s mouth fell open. “ You thought- You thought I was hiring you? No, no… I just-”

“ Sam.” Cas interrupted. “ I can’t take your money. I didn’t earn this.”

“ Come on Cas. I just- I just wanted to help you.”

“ Not into men?”

“ What? No!!- I mean. Yes… I am into men-”

“ Worried that I am not clean. I can assure you, I am.” Cas’ words had a harsh bite to him. He was offended

“ No! No. Nothing like that.” Sam had really really put his foot in his mouth this time.

“ Then what is it?”

Sam sighed. “ I just respect you, that’s all. I enjoy your company. I liked our conversation. I wouldn’t want you to think that I am sleeping with you just because I paid you.” The frown erased from Cas’ face as if He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“-O-ooh…”

“ I would very much like to spend the night with you…” Sam told him. “ But its because I genuinely like you.”

Cas looked to the ground, his throat closing up. He thought about it… Lost. This was his way out of his situation. He had been paid. He can walk off right now. But that wasn’t right. Sam was sweet and kind and… really really handsome. Cas would be a fool to not enjoy him. For tonight he could forget about what he was and what he did and just enjoy Sam. “ Then what are you waiting for?”

Sam swallowed hard, taking in Cas’ face. He really was beautiful. Sam could see the hope in him laying under the bruise on his face. He took a moment to run his thumb over those plush lips before he lowered to kiss him.

Cas had never been kissed like this before. Tender and soft and without a means to an end. His clients had kissed him, of course. But it was always a kiss that was meant to arouse, not just for the sake of kissing. Cas found himself leaning into Sam’s chest as the taller man unlocked the door to the room.

Once inside, Cas got to work on Sam’s shirt buttons, hurrying to undo them. Sam’s hands moved slower, taking his time. He caressed Cas’ face, drawing him in for another kiss while his large hands settled on his hips, drawing him closer.

Cas tried to slow down but the anxiousness to preform well was rising. His job was to please clients. But every time he tried to take control, he was slowed down by Sam. Sam, who moved against him as if he wanted to become him. Making his knees weak and they hadn’t even finished undressing.

Finally, Cas had their shirts off and they fell to the bed together, He was trying to take control again, giving Sam a biting kiss. The action made the larger man moan and a little thrill went through him. He had caused that.

Castiel let his lips trail along Sam’s jaw line to his throat. He tongued at his adam’s apple, feeling it bob against his mouth. He worked lower then, placing hot kisses. A flick of the tongue here, ooh yes, He likes that. A nip of the teeth here, hmm okay no teeth on the rib cage.

“ Hey, what are you doing?”

Cas looked up from where his tongue was tracing the flesh at the waistband of Sam’s jeans “ My Job.”

Sam sat up, lifting Cas’ chin with his fingers. “ No, no. This isn’t your job. I want you to enjoy this.”

“ I don’t even know if I can any more.” Cas told him honestly, lowering his eyes.

Sam slid his fingers along Cas’ jaw line so he could draw him in for a kiss. “ Let me take care of you. Let some one please you for a change.”

For a moment, Sam was unsure if Cas had heard until finally, the smaller man moved off of Sam to lay beside him. Sam leaned up on his elbow and ran his fingertips down Castiel’s slim chest. He was beautiful really. Slim but with muscle definition. He had little body hair but did have a dark treasure trail. Sam moved over him to brush his nose through the curls of it.

He worked his way up Cas’ body, kissing and nipping. He liked the small breathy sounds of pleasure that Cas was giving, But didn’t know if they were real or not. When He got to his mouth, Sam gave an open mouthed kiss to hush him. “ Don’t moan unless it feels good for you. You don’t have to put on a show for me.” Sam kissed him again as he undid Cas’ jeans. He pulled back to take them off and to remove his own before settling between Cas’ legs.

He ran his hands up Cas’ thighs gently. “ How would you like to do this” Sam asked.

“ What?” Cas rasped. He was already blown away by the tenderness he had been shown. No one had ever made love to him before and it felt like that was exactly what Sam was doing.

“ How would you like to do this? Would you like to um… take me? Or vice versa?”

The blush on Sam’s face was sweet. “ Whatever you want.”

“ I want you to enjoy this.”

“ It has been a while since I have topped.” Cas admitted.

It had been a long time since he had bottomed for a man and he would be lying if he wasn’t looking forward to it. He settled himself between Cas’ legs to lick and suckle at his balls as he stretched himself open. He was ovrcome with the need to make Cas feel good. He wanted to make Cas feel like he was in Heaven.

“ I meant what I said about being clean.” Cas mumbled, blushing. “I was tested recently.”

“ I am not worried.” Really he should be. He knew that as he tongued over Cas’ hole. But for some reason he trusted Cas. The action made Cas moan and Sam looked up with a raised brow.

“ T-that felt nice.” Cas told him. Sam grinned and bent his head to continue. By the time that Sam had worked his tongue inside, Cas was a mess and Sam was ready for penetration. He rolled a condom onto Cas’ leaking cock. Not that it mattered, he thought belatedly. He had already pressed his tongue into Cas’ ass.

Sam kissed the tip of Cas’ cock before moving up his body and straddling his hips. He bent down for a slow and sensuous kiss that Cas opened his mouth too, licking inside despite where Sam’s mouth had just been.

“ Ready?” Sam asked

Cas just nodded, sliding his hands to Sam’s hips. He looked up at him with wide eyes and Sam swore that he had never seen eyes so blue. Maybe it was the arousal talking but even with the shiner, Cas was really something. Sam sat up a little, reaching behind him to position Cas’ cock against his hole. Once they were lined up, Sam started to lower.

It was painfully slow and Cas was panting by the time Sam was seated. Sam was so tight. So hot. Cas felt engulfed in heat and it was so, so good. Sam’s eyes were half lidded, mouth open and wet looking. Cas wasn’t hung per-say. Maybe even a little on the small side but he felt so good inside him. Sam had never been one to take large dildo’s. He loved how Cas filled him.

They stayed there a moment, Cas letting Sam get used to the feeling of fullness and Sam just taking in Castiel’s face. Then Sam rocked his hips and it was like fireworks. Cas yelped and gripped to Sam’s hips. Sam braced one hand on Cas’ slim chest and started working him. He didn’t thrust hard but rather kept Cas deep within him and worked his hips like a star. Rocking and swivelling. Clenching as if he couldn’t bear the idea of Cas’ cock coming even an inch out of him.

Cas took a hold of Sam’s fingers and nipped at the tips of them before sucking him into his mouth. His tongue laved at them, suckling as if Sam’s fingers were his dick. It was embarrassing how soon he was ready to come. Cas’ mouth was like sin.

“ I’m so close, Cas.” Sam told him.

Cas pulled off of Sam’s fingers to speak. “ Me too.” he admitted. He dropped his hand to Sam’s cock to stroke him in long steady tugs. Soon after that Sam came, his head tipping back to expose the long column of his throat and Jesus he was gorgeous. He was saying something. Some one’s name on his lips. Cas missed it. He was used to people saying other people’s names when they came. But then Sam was nuzzling his nose into the crook of Cas’ neck. He was still pulsing come between them and Cas heard him. The name Castiel from Sam’s mouth. His name. The realization made him come right there.

They made love three more times that night.

When Cas woke up the next morning he didn’t expect the ache in his chest. For a moment he refused to move, He didn’t want to wake up at all.

He opened one eye to the morning light and shifted slightly, only to feel the solid form of some one beside him. He never slept beside people. Sam lay on the bed, mouth parted with a soft snore. His hair a mess. Light from the dirty blinds dipped across his pectorals in a photographic way.

His bones ached.

He just wanted to curl up against Sam’s side, pretend like he was normal. Pretend like they were a real couple. That maybe some one loved him. No one had ever been so kind to him as Sam. He reached out to push hair off of the taller man’s forehead and leaned against his chest. He just needed this. To drink Sam up and remember that some one had cared for him, if only a little.

It wasn’t long before Sam’ Stirred and Cas fought to school his features. He sat up and turned away, refusing to let Sam see him cry.

“ Where are you going?” Sam asked, voice groggy and hoarse with sleep.

“ Hmm?”

“ Comm-ere” Sam reached for him and before Cas knew it he was pressed against Sam’s chest. Cas said nothing. He was kidding himself. This wasn’t going to last. Sam would move on and meet some pretty girl. But for now, for now he would pretend.

Sam was quiet for a long time. “ This is stupid…”

a pang of fear and hurt shot through Cas and he pushed up off of Sam’s chest. Sam’s arms held him tight. He looked away, tears threatening to spill again. Sam caught his chin and forced some eye contact. “ Don’t look away. Please.”

Cas closed his eyes a moment then looked down at Sam. Looked at his warm hazel eyes. Why was he so stupid? So so fucking stupid.

“ this is crazy… I will get it if you say no…” and then Sam’s fingers were in Cas’ hair, pushing it back off his forehead. His thumb so gentle along the bruise on Castiel’s face. Cas closed his eyes, tear’s welling. He hated himself when one fell. “ Don’t take your eyes off me.” Sam begged

Cas opened his eyes again, looking almost bluer from the tears. “ We’ve only just met… but. Come with me, Please. You don’t deserve this life. You said you wanted to run. Run with me. Let me take you away.”

“ I’m a whore Sam-”

“ I don’t care.” Sam laughed. “ Don’t fucking care. I just. I know its stupid and sudden but I got this feeling for you Cas and I can’t just leave you here. Please.”

Cas lowered his eyes, still looking at Sam. He leaned his face into Sam’s hand. “ What if you hate me?”

“ Then we will just be friends. I am not asking you to marry me Cas but I… I will never forgive myself If I don’t try this. I want to love you Cas. I want to have that chance.”

Cas sobbed then, crying and laughing and nodding. He leaned forward to kiss Sam. Messy and wet and filled with tears.

“ When do we leave?”


End file.
